Fullfigure Futa
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Three Friends Traveling To A College Party Find Same Magic Statues That Change Them. Contain- Futa, Lesbian, Muscle Growth, Magic And Threesome.


_(Fullfigure Futa)_

One dark night on a dark little road in the country three beautiful young collage women were traveling to one of the hot partys of the season the driver of the car was a beautiful young woman named Maya who had dark brown shoulder leaght hair apair of light blue tinted glasses a tight sky blue cut off tanktop under a open dark green sweater that went down to her bare forearms and showed off a dark tan bare mid drift and clung tight to her beautiful round and very bounce C cup breast she also wore a nice tight pair of light tan capri pants that had one large pocket on both sides and showed off her welltoned calves and ended with her large barefeet in a pair of dark black flip flops. As she drove down the dark road looking out at road and the surroundings she noticed off to the side of the road a pile of large wooden boxes all of them marked with the word "Artifacts"and the words " Do Not Open". Realising that the boxes may contain something that she could show the new sexy Egyptian study Professor Miss Bustle or get a nice reward Maya pulled off to the side much to the protest of her two friends Anna who looked beautiful with her dark red shoulder leaght hair, the piercings under her lips and in her ears, her tight olive green long sleeve off the shoulder shirt with its sleeves pushed back to elbows, her butt length light blue shorts, her tight flesh toned mid thigh stockings with the thin grey band around the top, her tan high heel ankle boots and her grey fingerless waist leaght gloves covering her beautiful white skin and large round C cup breast and Yuri who had short black shoulder leaght hair, a pair of nice gold hoop earrings that she got from her lesbian mom for her birthday, she wore a tight dark purple cut off tanktop that tied around her long slender pale white neck and clung tightly to her large C cup breast and showed off her tight pale white belly, she also wore two thin gold brackets on her left waist, around her waist she wore her favorite thin white belt with gold sluds running all around it and a small gold buckle which held up her skin tight dark blue jeans with turned up cuffs on the end, on her beautiful barefeet she wore a pair of brand new dark purple high heel strap on sandals that showed off her deep purple painted toe nails  
before her two sexy friend could voice an objectives she was getting out of the car and walking over to the wooden boxes. As Maya walked she heard the car doors open as both Anna and Yuri climbed out of her car and began to follow her. As she reach the side of the road Maya noticed that the boxes were half way inside large puddles of water and hoped that the artifacts were not old paintings or old books as the water would have runed them. As she climbed down the small little inbankment and began ripping open the lids her two friends climbed down to join her in her seach. As Maya ripped off the lid of one wooden box and began to seach it her friend Anna ripped open another box and began to search it while Yuri stood look out on some muddy ground near by. It didn't take long for Anna and her to find the only two artifacts in the wooden boxes a pair of small marble humanoid statues of some unknown origin the statue that Anna had found was black and shaped like a human male with a huge penis potroting from the grorn area while the one she found was also a black human shape but had two huge, round breast. As Maya stood with her dark brown bare feet clad only in a pair of flip flops in water up to her bare ankles and slowly examing the female fertility statue to find its age while talking to herself something all scientist do "What Are The Chances Of Finding Artifacts Like This Just Laying Around, They Look Like Fertility Statues So Interesting! Where Do You Think They Come From". Anna hold the huge penised male fertility statue jokingly while made very sexy kissing noises held the male out to Yuri while says " Smochcy Smochcy Give Him A Little Kiss Yuri" Only for Yuri to raise her hand in front of her and lean away from her bizarre piered friend while also saying to the two friends "Can We Please Just Head Back To The Car! Where Going To Be Late For The Party! And This Mud Is Going To Ruin My New Shoes". As Yuri spoken those words the jade stones in the two fertility statues began to glow before all three felt a wave of energy passing thru their bodies the energy started in their hands before spreading thru their bodies. As the energy flowed into their bodies began to transform into three super sexy amazons. Maya who had been hold the female fertility idol gave a loud " WOAH" as dark tan skin muscular arms filled her dark green open sweater leaving her enormous muscular forearms bare, at the sametime her huge dark tan breast expanded in her sky blue cut off tanktop snapping first the right strap letting both her expanding dark tan breast spill out as they inflated into an enormous bare pair and the rest of the tanktop began to form large rips thruout it while showing off her bare her bare midriff, next her light tan capri began to streach as her legs inflated with enormous muscular and began to rip huge hole thru out her capris as her barefeet began to swell and the straps on her black flip flops gave a large snap as they broke free of her beautiful barefeet. At the sametime a loud "HOLY PENIS" came from the Anna's beautiful lips piered lips as she began to rapidly grow while she held the male fertility idol. As Anna grew she looked down at her rapidly changing body her long sleeve olive green off the shoulder sweater began to rip as her huge breast grew into a pair of enormous breast and rapidly ripped a huge hole strait across her chest while rising to show off a little of her white bare midriff, while the button on her light blue shorts popped open and at the sametime out of the left leg hole of both her sky blue panties and light blue short stretched a huge 20 inch long 18 inch wide white veiny penis that reached all the way down to her knees, at that sametime Anna's dark tan transparent stocking with their wide dark grey bands began stretching as her legs swelled with enormous hard muscles as huge holes began to tear open all over her stocking as the nylon streached tighter and tighter across her muscles, at the sametime both the toes of her dark brown high heel ankle boots and the toes of her light tan nylon stockings ripped apart as her grow bigger and bigger. At the sametime the very loud and very shocked voice of Yuri explained as her lips left the stonehard penis of the male idols "WHAT THE CRAP". As Yuri looked down at her own rapidly growing body. Her dark purple cut off tanktop began to streach as her huge round breast rapidly swelled up to a pair of enormous round breast that pulled her tanktop skin tight and causing it to rise to show off a firm and very tight six pack abs while also showing off her bare pale arms which rapidly bagan to swelled with enormous muscles that pulled her two thin gold braclets skin tight around her left forearm, at that sametime she felt both the button and the zipper on her skin tight dark blue jeans burst open to reveal a sight that both shocked her and made her feel a sense of arrousel as thru the ruined opening Yuri saw the front of her dark purple thong beginning stretched by an enormous curved 20inch long 18inch wide penis that looked ready to pop out at any moment while huge holes ran down both legs of her dark blue jeans caused by enormous muscles rapidly feeling the legs of her jeans, but it was the last thing that caused her to shout as her brand new dark purple strap on high heels had broke their straps there by ruining them forever. As each girl finished taking in their new shocking but highly sexy amazon bodies their eyes began to take in the other two. As three beautiful amazons looked eachother over Anna speaks"Dang Maya You Filled Out Gooood" causing Maya to turn and take in Anna's most prominent new part before exclaiming "Anna Look At That Penis, Something So Magnetic About It" only to hear a disgusted "What Ew" coming from Yuri as she looked around Maya's amazon body to see what she was talking about only to see Anna's 20inch long 18inch wide penis sticking strait out and pointing at Maya's incredible body. With a giggle while cupping her new enormous left breast with its huge piered nipple and stroking the thick shaft of her new enormous white penis Anna looked at Maya with a sense of lust and said "You Likey, Why Don't You Give It A Taste". Maya who seemed to not be able to take her eyes off Anna's enormous penis leaned down in front of the beautiful sight and slowly licked her tongue over the enormous penis helmet before pressing a solid and very firm kiss onto the helmet as her friend Yuri shouted "Maya What's Come Over You! What's Come Over Me" As her enormous pale white penis was finally able to snap itself under the waistband of Yuri's dark purple lace thong and shot straight out in front of her crouch before whisping "why does this feel so hot". As Yuri quistioned this she gazed at Maya's film round lightly tan buttcheeks in their light pink string thong that now ran thru both Maya's butt crack and her dripping wet pussy lips that were visiable thru the huge ripped hole in the seat of her dark tan Yuri gazed at Maya's buttcheeks she could only whisper " Oh my look at that butt" "I Can't Control It, I Need To Hump You" as Yuri spoke she grabbed her 20inch long 18inch wide veiny pale white penis in her right hand and pressed it hard against Maya's butthole before grabbing the enormous right buttcheek and shoving the thick penis up into Maya's bowels as Anna grabbed Maya by the top of her dark brown hair and shoving her thick penis to the base down Maya's throut only to cause Maya's eyes to widen under her tighted blue glasses and both friends to exclaim "Atta-Girl Yuri"and an "Ah". As Anna shoved the thick meat down Maya's throut she gave a loud cry "Oh I'm Gonna Cum" only for Yuri to yell "Already Such A Lightweight" as she gridded her teeth to stop herself from coming as Maya grabbed Anna's thick white penis in her right hand while popping the cum shorting orgean from her gapping mouth and letting Anna's thick white cum to spray all over her face as Anna yelled "AH" as she came hard. As Anna finish shotting her cum on to Maya's face and enormous bare dark tanned breast called out to one of her sexy lovers with hold open her dark green sweater "That All You Got Anna". As Maya spoke these words Yuri who was still deep in Maya's bowels gripped Maya by her thick enormous muscular thighs and lifted Maya up so Anna could look into Maya's pussy as the girl spread her pussy lips for the dark redhead who had just plowed her mouth and throut she seductively spoke "Because My Pussy Still Needs Attention" from behind Maya's back Yuri smiled while saying to Anna "You Got What It Takes". Not one to back out of a clear sexual challage Anna Slammed her thick white penis strait into Maya's tight smooth pussy hard causing Maya to scream in absult passion and both Anna and Yuri to grip their teeth as her holes sqeezed her lovers enormous penises hard as they met deep inside both her womb and bowels only to blow their thick loads deep inside while stretching the two holes wide open. As Anna putted her enormous penis from Maya's stretched pussy and began ripping her olive green sweater and her ruined light blue shorts leaving her naked save for her ripped stockings she than began moaning "Oh Too Sensitive" as cum blasted in short burst from the tip of her enormous penis and onto Maya's huge dark brown barefeet as she rubbed her toes over the tip moaning "Oh Really" and causing a deep moan from Anna's lips "Maya You Tease" as Anna moaned this passionate sentence Maya grabbed her face and kissed her right on her piered lips as Yuri who was still rock hard and lightly pounding her bowels she grabbed both of Maya's enormous bare breast and began to squeeze as she and Anna shared a deep cum filled kiss before breaking apart so that both could have strings of Anna's hot cum in their mouths before asking Anna in a very seductive voice " How Does You Cum Taste" only for a moaned "So Good". As Anna and Maya kissed Yuri watched the two while still holding up Maya on her stiff enormous penis as she watched Anna taste her hot cum off Maya's lips she felt something poking around her short covered pussy lips and know it was Anna's enormous penis and decided to help Anna get into her pussy Yuri reached down and with a mighty moan tor out the crouch of her dark blue jeans and her dark purple lace thong before spreading her enormous muscular thighs as Anna moaned "Yuri How'd You Like Some Penis As Well" before slamming the thick meat between Yuri's pale white pussy lips causing her to moan "UHH' as she felt the first penis in her life. As Anna pounded her pale pussy Yuri sank her pale white fingers into Maya's muscular naked thighs and began to pound her bowels ever time Anna slammed the back of her womb. It was not long til Yuri began to fill Anna's enormous penis starting to swell inside her fat pussy as Anna began to moan "I'm Going To Cum" while Yuri could only moan into Maya's ear " I'm Exploding" as she felt one of Anna's most powerful cums of the night a cum so strong Yuri felt her naked body lifting off Anna's enormous penis while her own cum pushed Maya off her own penis. The three girls orgasmed was one of legend as the force of it combined with the expanding of their enormous muscles blow all the ripped clothing off before turning them back into their regular bodies. As the energy disappeared the three friends/lovers laid in the mud enjoying the aftermath of their incredible orgasms before Yuri laying on her tight flat belly spoke from Mayas right "I Think Were Going To Miss That Party" only for Anna to giggle "I Thought This Was The Party" as she was speaking Maya reached out with her left hand and grabbed the male fertility statue causing the eyes to glow before its magic began to work and from her dark tan skinned smooth crouch grow an enormous veiny penis while her muscles grow with it as Maya grow bigger and bigger between her two lovers/friends she spoke "Well Then Why Don't We Keep This Party Going!".

The End


End file.
